Youkais en el Futuro
by xXKrisstal06Xx
Summary: Kagome es la mujer de Sesshomaru pero fue arrastrada hácia el futuro, despues de 2 meses de su regreso cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder en Tokio. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Nuevos enemigos? ¿Sesshomaru esteró 500 años para ver a Kagome? Capitulo 0
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome había regresado a su época después de la derrota de Naraku, el poso ahora esta sellado y la Shikon no Tama a pesar de que esta en su poder, ya no le permite volver al pasado. **

**Han pasado tres meses desde entonces, la morena se ha dedicado más a sus estudios, aunque le duele el recordar su vida pasada y el como quedo todo.**

**Sus amigos Sango y Miroku felizmente casados, InuYasha rehízo su vida junto a Kikyo, quien, por obra de la perla volvió a la vida.**

**Shippo por extraño que parezca se quedo con Sesshomaru después de la batalla, a este no le incomodo ya que salvo a Rin de ser muerta por los engendros menores de Naraku, por lo que el gélido lord no se opuso.**

**Luego de ello la miko futurista no tuvo mas que hacer en esa era feudal, por lo que tomo la decisión de volver a su tiempo. Más esto no fue bien visto por los menores, quien en un berrinche rogaron al Taiyoukai que les acompañara un tiempo. Kagome no sabia que decir, si era verdad que quería quedarse, pero ya no era útil aquí. Pero fue el ruego de los niños para con sus figuras mayores el que decidió quedarse un par de meses más, si bien, el Inuhanyou odio esa desición no podía hacer nada, puesto que el había escogido a la sacerdotisa revivida.**

**Los meses pasaron lentos pero placenteros, los primeros fue un completo caos por parte de los adultos que se vivían insultando, ella escandalosa y el callado, el amargado y ella alegre, ella que lo comenzó a querer y el que se enamoro. **

**Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, los meses que la miko dijo que se quedaría.**

**Para este tiempo la sacerdotisa y el demonio ya eran pareja, ella a pesar de ser humana era más fuerte que cualquier guerra de elite, y el, se gano el respeto de los lores de los demás puntos cardinales, quienes al principio repudiaban la relación.**

**Kagome había decidió quedarse a vivir en el pasado junto a su nueva familia, pero, un día algo ocurrió… **

**Una entidad sagrada, un mensajero de Cronoss, dios del tiempo ordeno que la mujer había de volver a su lugar, el lord fúrico lucho en vano por proteger a su mujer quien fue arrastrada 500 años hacía el futuro.**

**oOoOoOo**

_¿Qué hace una miko, mujer del Lord de las tierras del Oeste, portadora de la Shikon no Tama en el futuro actual?_

_¿Podrá algún día volver al Sengoku?_

_¿Qué paso con Sesshomaru?_

_¿Por qué el Dios del tiempo intervino justo ahora?_

_¿Quieres conocer lo que pasará?_

_¡Acompáñame en esta nueva aventura que prometo hacer lo más placentera y divertida para ustedes!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermoso día en el Sengoku Jidai, el cielo despejado con apenas algunas nubes espesas que parecían algodón de azúcar. Un sol cálido resplandeciente en lo alto y la fresca brisa se hacía presente. Todo alrededor de un grupo singular; Un hombre alto de facciones aristocráticas sin perder la noción de esos orbes dorados, tan puros como el oro y tan gélidos como el más cruel de los inviernos, así mismo una luna menguante en su frente y franjas color magenta en sus mejillas.

Este se encontraba descansando cómodamente en las raíces de un gran árbol de magnolia de milenaria edad, el cual reflejaba la sombría cara de un anciano burlón. Ambos veían como a lo lejos una niña de unos 11 años, de test morena y cabellera castaña y de hermosos ojos expresivos jugaba, o más bien atormentaban al youkai de menor rango, ese de ojos amarillos y de aspecto de sapo amargado. A esta diversión se le sumaba un cachorro de kitsune de ojos verdes y vivaces.

-¡Ya mocosos! ¡Respeten al gran Jaken!- Se quejaba el pobre sapo persiguiendo a los niños.

-Jaken-Sama usted es quien nos persigue.- Sonreía divertida al tiempo que escapaba del báculo de dos cabezas.

-¡Jaken por aquí, sapo feo!..- Shippo le sacaba la lengua mientras corría.

-¡MOCOSOS MAL EDUCADOS, YA VERÁN!

Más a lo lejos y cargada con una canasta de manzanas rojas y jugosas se acercaba una castaña de angelicales ojos zafiro con una sonrisa imborrable en sus labios, vestida con un kimono sencillo en color lila con bordado en hilo de lirios de agua blancos, su cabello ondulaba con la briza en colores celestiales, dando a esa mística dan melena el misterio del universo, la acompañaba un imponente dragón de dos cabezas que también llevaba en su lomo algunas otras frutas y plantas medicinales.

-Nunca pensé que seguirías sus pasos… Sesshomaru.-

-…No los estoy siguiendo.-

-¿Ah no? Dime entonces ¿Qué es esa ningen para ti?

Silencio, una pregunta que el mismo meses atrás se había hecho, porque hoy hace tres meses que viajan juntos, aún no entendía a esa mujer del todo, pero una cosa si entendía y era que el tenerla cerca le hacía estar… Completo.

-¿Y bien?... Y estoy muy viejo para esperar más.

-Hpmp… Árbol de magnolia, eres la entidad más antigua y aún te quejas…-

-No me gustan que me hagan esperar por una respuesta más que evidente..-

-… Ella..- Pauso.- Ella es, todo lo que este Sesshomaru necesita….-

Era eso, esas simples palabras que en un tiempo atrás jamás hubiera pronunciado aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero ahora, ahora es diferente, esa humana, esa miko… Era quien hacía vibrar su ser, después de la separación de grupos al principio maldijo lo escandalosa que era, pero ahora, agradece tener esos escándalos, ya que esos berrinches y peleas por su silencio era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba.

La observo con los menores, sonrió al ver lo maternal de sus actos para con ellos y el cariño para con el sapo agotado en el suelo. Ella les dejo a cada uno dos manzanas para luego regalar esa sonrisa que solo ella posee. La miro hacercarse a el con ese tinte carmín en los pómulos, adoraba eso de ella, esos sonrojos, esa mirada, esos labios que le llevan a la locura con un roce y le incitan a más con un beso.

Llego hasta donde estaba el Taiyoukai recostado, y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas para luego desviar esos orbes color cielo a los envejecidos del árbol, acto seguido hizo una cordial reverencia para luego sentarse junto a su compañero.

-Tardaste…- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

-Ya se, es que me emocione de más al recoger las manzanas…-

-…Kagome..-

-Dim…- Y la beso, un beso tierno pero que llevaba consigo el amor del que solo ella era dueña. Sin más ella soltó la canasta y correspondió a su beso, uno corto, pero que transmitía todo el amor que solo ese estoico youkai podía ofrecerle. Al finalizar la morena tenia ese tinte rosado en sus mejillas que tanto cautivaba al demonio.

-Es hora…- Dijo él.

-¡Sí! Termino de acomodar las plantas y nos vamos. -Le contesto y luego se fue hasta donde su cosas.

Ambos seres sobrenaturales la vieron alejarse apenas, lo suficiente para que no escuchara nada de lo que hablaban.

-Insisto, Sesshomaru… Eres ahora igual a Inu no Taisho…

-… No, no soy igual…-Dijo levantándose elegantemente de su lugar.-.. Yo no la cambiare como lo hizo Padre con Madre… Yo no la dejaré sola…

Dicho esto se alejo del árbol al ver que ya su mujer estaba terminando de guardar las hiervas que había conseguido; los mejores volvieron junto a la pareja y más atrás le seguía un cansado Jaken que no dejaba de regañarles. Kagome se reía de la escena, esa que todos los días amaba ver, ya que era su familia.

Luego de que todo estuviera en su lugar, partieron hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede. La noticia de que la morena sería tía en semanas la embriagaba de felicidad, puesto que recibió un mensaje de sus amigos, quieres le informaron que Sango estaba ya en la recta final de su embarazo. La miko no podía estar más feliz, por lo que rogo a su amado demonio el que le dejara ir. Este no tardo mucho en aceptar pero le recalco que iría con ella por cierto hanyou.

Los niños junto con Jaken viajaban en el lomo de Ah-Un, mientras que volando galante estaba el lord con su mujer en brazos.

-¿En qué piensas? – Hablo Sesshomaru al ver al con la vista perdida.

-..Pues en todo… - Dijo ella.

-… ¿Qué es todo?.. – Volvió a preguntarle.

-En mis amigos, en mi familia,.. En nuestra familia. – Lo ultimo dicho con un sonrojo notorio y con esa voz llena de esperanza.

-Llegaremos a este paso al amanecer, no nos detendremos.. – Dijo él y la morena solo asintió y volvió a fijar su vista al frente, así como el la tenía, pero aun indagando en sus recuerdos de cómo es que había llegado a este punto, a este momento en el cual ella estaba con quien amaba y quien la amaba.

Flash Back.

El campo de batalla se teñía de carmín y violeta, el cielo negro en tormenta y el choque de acero acompañado de rugidos de bestias hambrientas y enfurecidas se destacaba, así como por lo bajo en creciente el sonido de la risa burlona del demonio Naraku, sí, era la batalla decisiva y todos estaban presentes, era hoy el día en que le darían fin de una buena vez al engendro.

Koga estaba demasiado herido y fuera de combate al ser herido en sus piernas, el orgulloso okami solo podía defender apenas a los amigos de Kagome, quienes apenas si se podían mantener en pie, ya eran horas de cruenta batalla y ninguno de los bandos cedía la victoria, la derrota significaba la muerte y eso no estaba en ninguno de los planes de los presentes.

Hakudoshi cabalgando sobre Entei era rival de las miko quienes con sus arcos lanzaban flechas purificadoras sin mucho excito, puesto que el campo de fuerza era poderoso.

InuYasha y Sesshomaru blandían sus espadas, Tessaiga junto a Bakusaiga rugían en contra del demonio Nakaru, quien con sus tentáculos y su yoki se defendía y atacaba al unisonó.

Nadie conto con un choque de yokis entre Sesshomaru y Naraku lo que causo una explosión que separo a todos los guerreros, InuYasha fue lanzado lejos, mientras que Kagome y Kikyo fueron curiosamente cerca de donde fue a parar Naraku, el cual las capturo al ver al inuhanyou reponerse e ir a toda velocidad contra el demonio. inuYasha paro en seco al ver a sus amores en peligro.

-¡Maldito, déjalas ir! – Bramo de hibrido al verles.

-InuYasha… Vamos, no todo puede ser pelea… - Se burlo el ahora demonio puro.- Te propongo un pequeño juego.

-Desgraciado..

-Calma, InuYasha,… El juego es el siguiente: Tu debes de escoger a una de ellas, son la misma cosa después de todo y es molesto tener dos mundos sin saber en cual estar. – Rió Naraku al ver como InuYasha ponía cara de confusión, ahora si estaba en una encrucijada, ¿Kagome o Kikyo? Tenía que decidir solo por una.

Sesshomaru le observo una vez ya cerca de los presentes, le pareció repulsivo el tener que escuchar eso, pero, prefirió ver a quien escogería al final. Si a la chiquilla escandalosa o al cadáver ambulante. No sabía porque, pero le desesperaba que fuese a escoger a la primera, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia. InuYasha estaba desesperado, ¿A quién escoger? ¿A su amor de toda la vida o a su inseparable compañera de viaje?

-¿Y bien?.. – Ahora apretó el cuello de ambas quienes miraban con desesperación al orejas de perro.

-…Inu…Yasha… -Se quejo la miko futurista por la falta de aire.

-¡Ahh! – Ahora fue Kikyo quien se quejo de dolor.

En un instante escucho como el crujir de huesos se hacia presente en las dos féminas. Al instante el desespero lo embarco y sin pensarlo más grito el nombre de una de las dos mujeres que gobernaba en su corazón.

-¡KIKYO! ¡Escojo a Kikyo! – Grito a todo pulmón sin pensar en la morena quien sollozaba en silencio, no por el dolor que el demonio le implantaba, sino por el hecho de que ella siempre estuvo al lado de ese terco, siempre perdonaba todas sus fallas y ahora, ahora desidia por la muerta en vez de ella, ahora si su vida no tenía ningún valor para su amado.

-Muy bien, ya que tenemos una ganadora… -Hablo Naraku. – No necesitamos a la perdedora.

Soltó a Kikyo mientras que a Kagome la travesó con sus tentáculos sin piedad alguna todo el cuerpo de la morena empeñándose en su abdomen, InuYasha y sus amigos veían con horror la escena, Kagome desangrándose y gritando desesperada, Koga no cavia en si, se intento levantar para ir a salvarla, pero solo podía arrastrarse, se arrastraba para estar con ella, pero se detuvo al ver como el cruel de Naraku lanzaba a la miko a un lado, cayendo justo a los pies de Entei y Kakudoshi, quien se burlaba con suma fuerza de ver lo patética de la mujer que ama a InuYasha.

-¡Muy bien, InuBaka! ¡Te gustan los cadáveres, maldito necrófilo! –Y se lanzo contra el aturdido hanyou al combate, este peleaba contra el albino por inercia al ver que Kagome, su Kagome ahora taba muerta.

Sesshomaru por otro lado sintió una furia crecer en su interior y con las misma, blandió su espada fantasma contra el infeliz de Naraku, este lo noto embravecido ya que sus ataques eran más certeros y poderosos, a tal punto que su kekkai no era ya rival.

…

Silencio… Oscuridad, soledad.

Ese vacío que sentía la mujer que flotaba en la negrura de la nada, con frío y pesar. Lloraba amarga al verse nuevamente humillada y derrotada en el amor, nuevamente y ahora por siempre estaría sola, sin amar, sin ver a sus amigos, ni a su familia nuevamente.

Todo era negro y solo, lo que más odiaba ella era eso, la oscuridad y la soledad y ahora era en su muerte lo que tenia, soledad en tinieblas.

-Despierta.

Se escucho una voz femenina en eco en toda esa oscuridad, Kagome estaba en posición fetal al escuchar esa voz se incorporo de inmediato y comenzó a buscarla por todas partes. Pero al no ver nada más que oscuridad la tristeza la embriago nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces?...

Hablo otra vez aquella voz. Y Kagome sobresaltada volteo a ver en todas direcciones, pero no encontraba nada o a nadie, solo oscuridad total y un frío que le calaba los huesos.

-¿¡Quien es!? – Grito desesperada.

-Vaya… ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? – Hablo nuevamente esta vez en eco.

…

No dijo nada, se siguió hundiendo en la soledad, sollozando sin consuelo al verse sola nuevamente y al no saber quién era quien le hablaba y ahora callaba… pero entonces, entonces en esa horrible tiniebla se escucho algo, primero fue un vago susurro, la morena comenzó a buscar desesperada; los susurros se hacían más fuertes y entendibles hasta que…

-Kagome, Kagome… Nige rarenu yooni Kagome Kagome ¿Nani site asobu no?

-¡BASTA! – Grito la miko desesperada. -¡Basta, cállate!

-Dime quien soy… Kagome, Kagome…

-Detente… - Con lágrimas en los ojos, esos ojos color cielo que lloraban cual lluvia.

-¡Dilo! – Exigió la voz.

Su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar esa canción, la odiaba, tanto o más que al mismo Naraku, ese ser que le quito la vida. Esa canción desde niña la atormentaba, se burlaban de su nombre y a pesar de que ya había enterrado esos recuerdos, siempre detesto esa tonada.

-Nige rarenu yooni Kagome Kagome ¿Nani site asobu no?.

Esa cruel melodía infantil, todas esas canciones y cuentos de niños no son más que eso, son historias de horror con finales crueles, como el de ella ahora. Ella, la princesa enamorada de un imposible, atrapada en un mundo que no es el propio, condenada a la soledad eterna, siempre era así, siempre ha sido así, InuYasha el príncipe siempre termina en los brazos de la bruja de su cuento, Kikyo y ella, ella siempre quedaba en la nada, suplicando las migajas de un querer que jamás será suyo por más que lo pelee, por más que luche jamás podrá cambiar el destino de que ese príncipe que ella ama no es para ella, no está en el final feliz de su cuento. Ahora solo le queda mirar al frente a pesar de estar en oscuridad total… En ese instante un vago recuerdo cruzo su aturdida mente, un recuerdo de su infancia de cuando jugaba con sus compañeros de clase, siempre ese odioso juego que llevaba su nombre, siempre le obligaban a jugarlo porque… Porque…

-¡Yo sé siempre quien está detrás de mí! – Grito ella entre lágrimas.

-¿Ah sí? Sí es así.. – Pauso.- ¡Dilo! Di mí nombre y rompe esta cadena… ¡Rompe las cadenas que te atan a lo mismo una y otra vez.

-…Tu… Tu eres… ¡Tu eres!


End file.
